This invention relates to a vent suitable for use on the ridge of a roof, and in particular, one embodiment relates to a molded vent that can be provided in a rolled form.
It is desirable that the attic or upper story of a building or structure be vented to atmosphere to prevent heat buildup within a structure. A ventilating cap can be provided that includes vent parts or spacers that are applied on either side of the ridge, and may be covered with shingles or other roof covering material.
Furthermore, ventilating material must be carried to the roof for installation over the vent opening. One manner to package a vent product for shipping and for ease of use in carrying the vent on a roof is to manufacture the vent from a light-weight material and provide it in a rolled form.
The roll may be secured with a fastener to prevent it from unrolling prematurely. After the vent roll is transported to the roof of the structure, the fastener can be released, and the material rolled out, aligned, held in place, and secured to the roof by, for example, nailing or stapling. It is also proven desirable to provide some type of filter or filter material in a vent to prevent insects, debris, and snow or moisture from being driven into the vent opening.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a vent suitable for mounting over the vent opening in the ridge of a roof. It is another object of the invention to provide a vent that can be fastened in a roll for transportation and handling. A further object of the invention provides a vent including a filter member for resistance to insects, debris and moisture penetration.